The Fazbear Monarchy
by SisterSara
Summary: Let's say that the USA has a monarchy instead of a democracy. Let's say that it's run by the Fazbears. Let's also say that 2 nations cause trouble for the Fazbears. I'm not good at summaries. I don't own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does.


~Hey! Sorry that I haven't uploaded like I meant to. Here's a few notes on this story: It's a collaboration with FoxyForever55, it's based in the early 1940s, it's about a government (Yet it's more of a kingdom) that's run by the Fazbears, and any chapters about war are completely from FoxyForever55.

Royal Family:

Name: Freddy

Gender: Male

Age: 47

Height: 6'2"

Role: King

Name: Maria

Gender: Female

Age: 39

Height: 5'9"

Role: Queen

Name: Freya Fazbear

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Height: 5'7"

Role: First Princess

Name: Baby Fazbear

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'3"

Role: Second Princess

Military:

Name: Foxy Kirov

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Height: 6'0"

Role: Naval Fire Control Officer

Name: Toy Bonnie Swan

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Height: 5'9"

Role: Naval Anti-aircraft Fighter

Name: Mangle Kirov

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Height: 5'8"

Role: Naval Tactics Officer

Name: Marionette Myogi

Gender: Male

Age: 33

Height: 6'3"

Role: Naval Fleet Admiral

Name: Funtime Foxy Kirov

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Height: 6'0"

Role: Ship Designing

Name: Toy Freddy Fazbear

Gender: Male

Age: 36

Height: 5'9"

Role: Strategist

Average Workers:

Name: Goldie Emerald

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Height: 6'1"

Role: Builder

Name: Bonnie Swan

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Height: 5'7"

Role: Baker

Name: Chica Leander

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Height: 5'8"

Role: Chef

Name: Toy Chica Leander

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Height: 5'7"

Role: Nurse

Name: Balloon Boy Kagero

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 5'0"

Role: Jester

Name: Ballora Zao

Gender: Female

Age: 31

Height: 5'8"

Role: Performer

Name: Funtime Freddy Swan

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Height: 6'1"

Role: Farmer

This chapter will be fairly short, it's just to introduce some of the characters and this chapter is with the help of FoxyForever55

* * *

Location: United States of America

Date: September 9, 1940

~Freddy Fazbear's POV~

I sat on my throne as I inspected a rare element one of my miners had discovered when my younger brother, Toy Freddy, came running in.

"Your honor, Britain urges us to lend them supplies." He said, panting heavily.

"What is with the need for supplies? Britain is a wealthy country." I replied, setting aside the rare element I had been inspecting.

"It's the Germans. Their submarines are sinking British convoys left, right, and center." He answered.

"I see. What is it they request?" I asked.

"Food and oil, Sir." He replied.

"Order a shipment of 20 tons worth of oil and 10,000 pounds worth of food." I commanded. He nodded and began to walk away when I called for him. He turned back around and faced me.

"And make sure Britain gets this message very clear, if this convoy sink, we are not sending more supplies." I said sternly. He nodded and ran out of the room. I relaxed in my throne as I awaited Britain's reply. Of course, this process would take days.

~Bonnie Swan's POV~

I watched as Foxy walked down the port. I had, had a crush on him since high school and he served in the navy which I hated because there was war currently going on yet I loved it because he was brave. I watched him disappear behind a wall that was located in the port. I drove off, heading back home. Today had been a long day, I had been baking all day long. You wouldn't think baking would be exhausting but when you're the only bakery in your town, you have to work fast. I arrived at my house. It was a small yellow house and I only had a few neighbors. I parked my car and got out. I unlocked my house door and stepped inside before shutting the door. I rested against the door, thinking about Foxy. It would be another 3 weeks before I saw him again.

~Foxy Kirov's POV~

I walked up to the fleet admiral, Admiral Marionette Myogi. I saluted and get my posture straight until he signaled me to stop.

"Lieutenant Commander Kirov, you'll be on board the light cruiser _USS Omaha._ " He ordered in a stern tone. I nodded.

"She's located at the West end of the port. You and the _Omaha's_ crew are to patrol the waters along the West coast 30 kilometers each way. You are searching for German submarines. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." I answered.

"Dismissed." He said and walked away. I made my way down to the West end to find the _Omaha._ I eventually found it and climbed on board. Within an hour the _Omaha_ was ready to start it's patrol. We pulled out of the harbor at half speed.

* * *

~Hey! I just wanted to say that I will be uploading every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday because I'm rather busy during the week. See you guys next time!


End file.
